kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130414154825
Inside the secret room, the other Chipmuks were unaware of what was happening all around the forest. In fact, they were still enjoying their own wishes. Alvin in particular. Standing in front a mirror, he took off the mutache. He looked at himself one way. Then another. Yeah, he said, that's pretty macho. But... He slapped on the mustache again. That's MUY, MUY macho! He was about to repeat the whole process when Theodore came rushing in. Alv---'' he began and then stopped. Where was Alvin? And who was this strange chipmunk with a mustache? Seeing the confused look on Theodore's face, Alvin ripped off his disguise and asked what was wrong. Ah! Now Theodore remembered! Alvin had wished for a mustache disguise. He would never get recognized if he went on a mission wearing the mustache. Maybe HE should wish for a mustache...wait! No! Suddenly, Theodore remembered why he had come rushing into the room. ''EVERYONE knows about the fountain! Theodore cried. Alvin's eyes grew wide. This wa bad. Very, VERY bad! They had to act fast. Move out! he ordered. He turned, expecting to see the Chipmunks lining up. But they weren't there. Instead, Brittany was standing in the middle of the room with an apple on her head. Simon was a few feet away, aiming his blaster right at the apple. Aw, do we gotta? Simon whined. Alvin sighed. Sometimes being the leader of the group was exhausting. Fine, he said. Theodore and I will handle this. Then, without another word, the two Chipmunks headed off. It was time to put an end to all this wishful thinking. It didn't take too long for Alvin to see why Theodore had been worried. Things were out of control. After finding a spot where they could observe unnoticed, the two Chipmunks scanned the forest. Ryan was swinging wildly on his tiire swing, while Xavier stared at a large pile of bananas. There were so many, he didn't know where to begin eating. Meanwhile, Becca strolled along with a guitar that was playing itself. Passing by Valeria, she didn't seem to notice that her friend was wearing headphones. It's worse than I thought! Alvin cried. Who could have let our secret slip? Just then, Dave skated up to them. He was wearing pajamas and a straw hat. In his hand he held a mug that read THE CHIPMUNKS' BEST FATHER. Check it out, he said, giggling happily. I am the world's greatest father in pajamas on skates! Aha! Alvin now knew EXACTLY who had let the secret out. That pesky chipmunk! Letting out a big sigh, he moved out of his spot. Dave might have let the secret out, but it was going to be up to him to get that secret back in. And he was going to do it right now. With Theodore's help, Alvin gathered all the people around the fountain. Now, listen, Alvin began. I know everybody's jazzed to get their heart's desire. But we've got to talk about Jeanette in this part of the forest. At the name JEANETTE, Theodore held up a postcard. There on the front was a picture of Jeanette. She was standing in the middle of a field of what looked like Mexico. She was shaking maracas. The front of the card read WISH YOU WERE HERE! Or, Alvin said, should I say Jeanette NOT in this part of the forest?! I'm telling you, keep wishing for all this stuff and, sooner or later, someone's gonig to notice. As if on cue, Zoe began signing frantically. She was standing on a nearby part of the forest and therefore had a better view than the others. Emily, noticing Zoe's signing, jumped up. Oh! she cried. Ian is coming! This is just what Alvin had been afraid of! If Ian caught them or saw any of the people with, say, a pair of in-line skates, he would DEFINITELY know something was up. Scatter! he ordered. Move! The people quickly left the fountain. All of them hid behind trees. But there was one perosn who was not moving quickly enough: Toby. Theodore was desperately trying to get the person away from the fountain. But Toby was weighed down by an armful of pennies. Theodore pushed Toby, causing a few of the pennies to fall. But luckily, the push was enough to send Toby behind a tree. The branch hid him. PHEW, Theodore thought. THAT WAS--- What are you doing out of your room? Ian asked. Whoops! Theodore had been so worried about making sure Toby was hidden that he had left himself totally exposed. What was he going to do? Suddenly, he heard a hiss nearby. It was Alvin! Serpentine slide! he commanded. Theodore didn't hesitate. He began moving like a snake, weaving first this way and then that. Ian gave chase. Come back here, you! he shouted as Theodore slid along the ground. Then, as Ian watched in awe, the chipmunk bounced off a tree. He had gotten away! From his spot in the forest, Alvin had watched the whole thing. Aces, Theodore, he whispered. Then he focused back on Ian. He didn't like him being so close to the fountain. Ian shook his head. Those Chipmunks! They were constantly causing his trouble. Turning to head back to his office, something shiny caught her eye. Bending down, he picked up a penny. As the light caught the coin, it shimmered, just like the water in the fountain. Alvin gulped. He wouldn't. Would he? And then he did. Ian made a wish. Wish I knew what the story was with those Chipmunks, he said, throwing the penny into the fountain. For a moment, nothing happend. Then...KA-BOOM! The forest rocked with a loud explosion. When the ground stopped shaking, there was a huge hole---right in the middle of the ground. The secret room had been revealed! Simon and Brittany looked stunned. Wow! Simon said. That turbo setting packs a punch! Brittany coughed up dust and shrugged. Then, through the silence after the explosion, they heard a noise. It sounded a lot like a human gasping. Slowly, the two Chipmunks looked up. Then they gulped. Standing there, and staring at them, was Ian. Th-Th-The Chipmunks! he stammered. They've got a secret room down there! With weapons! I KNEW THOSE CHIPMUNKS WERE UP TO SOMETHING! Simon and Brittany exchanged glances. Alvin had been right all along. And now, it looked like it was the Chipmunks who were in real danger!